


Love letters: Skephalo

by Yoteisasingularyeet



Series: Love letters [3]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Attempt at Humor, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gay code, Love Confessions, Love Letters, M/M, Mild Language, Texting, fucking speedran a 4000 word fanfic for fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:41:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29513364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoteisasingularyeet/pseuds/Yoteisasingularyeet
Summary: “Hey Bad! I’m your long time secret admirer, but that would be weird to say, so I’ll just call myself S!"_________________On the first day of Bad's second semester in senior year, he starts getting love letters.
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/Karl Jacobs, Alexis | Quackity/Karl Jacobs/Sapnap, Alexis | Quackity/Sapnap, Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Karl Jacobs/Sapnap, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Niki | Nihachu & Wilbur Soot, Ponk | DropsByPonk/Sam | Awesamdude, Ranboo & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch
Series: Love letters [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2166054
Comments: 12
Kudos: 313





	Love letters: Skephalo

**Author's Note:**

> Speedran this entire fic in one day off a whim. This was very fun to write.

Bad waved at the freshman hurrying down the hall, he gave them directions and he sincerely hoped they got to class on time. Today was the first day of Bad’s 2nd senior year semester and his last semester of high school. He was both stoked to finally be out of high school and terrified for what craziness college may bring; but that was future Bad’s problem, current Bad had to worry about getting to his locker and then heading straight for world history.

Bad easily located his locker, the same one he’s had since sophomore year. The usual code (14-36-16) was input and the locker swung open with a click. As soon as he opened the door, a piece of paper fluttered out, landing dainty next to his legs. Bad pursed his lips, grabbing the paper and inspecting it, thinking it was a run of the mill notes sheet that had gotten ripped out by mistake, but was mistaken upon noticing the messy handwriting labeled “FOR BAD <3.” Bad laughed, assuming it was just a joke from one of his friends, before stuffing it into his bag and heading towards the first block.

“Ok, which one of you muffin heads stuffed this into my locker?” Bad asked, pulling the note (which was now more than a little crumpled) out of his bag. Sapnap, George, and Dream exchange looks with each other before all shrugging.

“I dunno dude, that’s not any of our handwriting. Dream’s looks like he’s always on a caffeine high, George’s looks British as fuck and mine looks like everytime I wrote I was using a super dull pencil. That’s messy but still legible, none of ours.” Sapnap said, continuing to tap away at his phone.

“Have you read it?” George asked, before throwing an eraser at Dream, who in turn blew him a raspberry from behind his mask and threw balled up paper at the shorter man.

“Well, no. I didn’t know if one of you wrote it and was hoping it could save me the pain I get from trying to figure out any of what you guys are talking about,” He mumbled, turning around in his chair and flattening the paper. Bad began reading.

_ “Hey Bad! I’m your long time secret admirer, but that would be weird to say, so I’ll just call myself S! Now you might be thinking, well S, this is kind of strange, why all of a sudden have you started doing this; and I’d be happy to tell you! It’s because you’re almost graduating (congrats btw :]) and I’ve liked you since like, the start of high school (ur sophomore year i think idk time is stupid) and yes, its kind of creepy ive been watching you from afar for THAT long but come on now, you’re super cool! Your student body president, you can code, you’re super nice, ur friends with everyone; even people like Dream, who’s super popular (he’s kinda scary tbh).I mean come on, whats not to love. Well, that sounds creepy, I just meant to give you this to tell you how I feel and all. Depending on your reaction i could keep writing these but idk i had fun doing this, even if you don’t know who i am its really relaxing u know? Anyway thats all owo” _

Bad flushed, stuffing the note back in his bag as the teacher began taking attendance, shoving the weird note out of his mind as best he could.

  
  


Around lunch, Bad was surprised to see more people at their table than normal. Instead of just being Sapnap, Bad, Dream, George, and a few of their other close friends; there was Eret, a friendly fellow senior, Sam and Ponk, two juniors who seemed really chill, Antfrost and his boyfriend Velvet, two drama students who hung out with them from time to time, and Skeppy, a junior who ran track. Bad didn’t know Skeppy as well as he knew the others. Skeppy seemed nice enough, he hung out with Ant and Velvet, along with his other friends TapL, Spifey, Vurb, and Finn. Skeppy was one of the only ones in his group that did sports, but he didn’t seem to care for hanging out with his other teammates. Skeppy had Blue tipped hair and constantly wore one diamond earring in his right ear. Skeppy seemed pretty chill and aside from the occasional swear, he wasn’t too bad to hang out with. Bad’s one problem with him was that he was hot. And Bad is gay. Like really gay. Like Spongebob hand flop gay. Most people don’t assume that at first glance, he looks standard, 5’8, short brown hair, and standard “straight people” (whatever that means) clothes; and then he opens his mouth and all the homosexuality spills out of him like a fucking river. It’s not his fault he's not as good as covering it up like Dream is (though Dream did say that’s because he’s A. pansexual, and B. a top [which offended Bad, but that's neither here nor there]) luckily Bad is able to mask it with his friendly personality and people just assume he’s Aro-Ace; which isn't a problem, but it makes getting a boyfriend exceptionally hard.

Bad took his seat beside Karl, taking out his lunch. Just a simple garden salad with chicken sprinkled throughout it.

“So Bad, Sapnap tells us you have a secret admirer, do tell.” Karl said nudging Bad slightly. Bad didn’t notice Skeppy shift in his seat uncomfortably as Bad pulled the paper out of his bag (re-crumpled, go figure).

“Yeah, it’s kinda weird. I’m assuming it’s just some dumb prank with some of the less than nice seniors. Too bad I’m gay so even if they did exist, I don’t swing that way,” Bad shrugged topping his salad with Ranch and digging in.

“Wait, you’re gay?” Skeppy asked after a long pause. Everyone at the table turned to look at him with the shared look of ‘ _ did he really just ask that?’ _

“Wait, shit that came out wrong. I just didn’t know. Kinda shocked me to be honest, I thought you were Aromantic or something. Cool.” Skeppy rambled. Velvet rolled his eyes and handed Skeppy his bag of chips.

“God, just eat these and shut up already.”

“Language, but yeah, I get that a lot. I thought everyone already knew. It’s not hard to assume,” Bad said, before remembering that Skeppy was (probably) straight and that not everyone was gifted with the uncanny power of gaydar, “ah, but it’s ok, if anyone asks I’ll tell them the truth.”

Dream, after snapping out of the still stunned phase, started cackling, “Skeppy, this is the GAY table. Everyone who sits here is gay, dude. How have you not picked that up?”

Skeppy stopped, looking extremely confused, “Wait, what?” he looked around for a moment before looking at Ponk and Sam, “What about you two?”

“Skeppy, we’ve been dating for a year now. We’ve kissed in front of you before,” Ponk said, looking at Skeppy dumbfoundedly. 

“I thought it was just a weird ‘kissing the homies’ bit!”

“Skeppy, you helped me ask him to homecoming!”

Skeppy looked around before settling on Sapnap, “Sapnap is straight, right?”

“Dude, I’m literally dating Karl and Quackity.”

“Seriously?!”

Quackity nodded, laughing his absolute ass off at the situation.

“You look like you’re losing brain cells dude! It’s fucking hilarious.”

Skeppy put his head in his hands before groaning and fully laying down on the table. Bad laughed along with the rest of the table, feeling a bit sorry for Skeppy, but ultimately forgetting about the note all together.

  
  
  
  


The next day started much like the first, helping lost freshmen who forgot where their new class was, bothering Sapnap as they walked to their lockers, and getting another letter. This letter was longer than the last, but was still as vague and confusing as the last. Bad decided to read this one at lunch rather than in the classroom so he could read it to all his friends.

All of history Bad was thinking about the letter, why was there another one? Who was writing them? Why were they still writing them? And if they were for real, is it someone he knew? They said they’d been watching him since sophomore year, so it had to have been someone he’d at least seen before, but the chance that this was another elaborate joke by the people who disliked him (for some reason) was too great. It would only hurt him to get too attached to whoever was writing these letters.

  
  


At lunch the crowd was almost the same as yesterday, minus Ant and Velvet. Instead in their place was Niki, a kind senior, Wilbur, son of one of the teachers, Philza, and his brother Tubbo who brought along his friend Ranboo, an extremely tall and shy sophomore transfer student.

“Tommy is getting his braces removed with Techno. So I couldn’t bring them. Instead I brought Tubbo and Ranboo!” Wilbur announced, making jazz hands towards the younger two. Tubbo waved excitedly, while Ranboo messed with his knuckles.

“So, anything new with the secret admirer?” Dream asked, stealing a fry from George.

“Oh, yeah! I meant to read it,” Bad said, fishing in his backpack to grab the letter. He unfolded it and began reading.

_ “Hi Bad! It’s me, S, again. I know you were thinking this was a prank but it’s not! I’m a real person who actually likes you. I should probably tell you that I’m a guy because woulndt it be weird if you thought i was a girl? Lol, im joking, you’d probably like that better, or not. Idrk you that well, but i want to. So how was your day? What’s your favorite number, mines 14, because it’s the perpendicularity of the bisector :P. Kidnign btw,  _ _ 14 is the worst because that’s the age i fell hopelessly and tirelessly in love with you and now im stuck like this for the rest of my high school life _ _. Shit, that puts a lot of pressure on you, uhhhh never mind that last sentence lemee just, there. All crossed out! Now you don’t have to worry about ANYTHING written there! See all better :PPP I’m gerat at soving problems but not spelling as you can probably tel lmao, it doesn’t help that I’m stressed because I’m trying not to give myself away. Wanna know something? On the first letter I almost wrote my name several times, but luckily i covered up any evidence it was me with white out!! You see I’m smart, not as smart as you, but im still clever lol!!! Thats all, depending on ur reaction I’ll keep writing lol, have a good day ^w^” _

“They really sound like they like you, huh Bad?” George said, hitting Dream’s hands away from his tray.

“Y-yeah,” Bad stuttered, his face feeling hot. Nobody had ever written anything like this for HIM. After all, this seemed like a real genuine person. Someone who had thoughts and feelings and ideas. Someone who actually liked Bad and wanted to see him happy! These didn't seem like the love letters he knew his friends got, where people were calling them hot or cute just because of their strength or looks or accent (George), this one sounded a lot like they liked him for him.

  
  


Day three, another letter, this one was a lot like the others, still with that friendly but shy way of speaking. On the way to AP Stats he ran into Skeppy.

“Hey man, I was just wondering if you could help me with the Algebra 2 work I’m doing. You seemed to be good with math, and I have a free period so…” He asked.

“Oh yeah, sure. The teacher’s super chill and if I finish my work early I can get permission to leave and come help you. I’ll text you when I’m ready, what’s your number?” Bad said, pulling out his phone.

Skeppy short circuited, before listing off his phone number to the older man.

“Ok! See you soon,” Bad said, before turning and walking to his classroom.

  
  


Skeppy rolled the pencil over in his hand. This was a bad idea, he did want to get to know Bad better, but not at the cost of Bad thinking he couldn’t even do simple Algebra! Skeppy fished his phone out of his pocket, clicking his messages with his friend Vurb.

Skeppy: Vurb help

Vurb: Wut, u on ur date w/ valedictorian

Skeppy: It’s not a date, I just need help with math

Vurb: ok mr. math championships in middle school. Why are you even still in algebra 2

Skeppy: I missed the exam… so I had to retake it. I’m doubling up in math.

Vurb: lol thats sad

Skeppy: Shut up

“Skeppy hey! Sorry it took a while, the lesson portion took a lot longer than I expected. Luckily the teacher knows me, so she was super nice about the tutoring thing! So, what did you need help with?” He asked, setting his bag down and pulling out a Stats textbook.

“Um, just inequality equations, it's been a while since I’ve done this.” Skeppy said, pushing the textbook and notes over to Bad. The older man nodded before sitting up straighter and fishing a pencil and his own notebook out of his bookbag. Bad looked at the first question and copied it in his notebook.

“Ok, we’ll both solve it then compare answers. How does that sound?” Bad asked, and oh god was Skeppy in deep. Bad had really nice eyes, they were a hazel green color and his long lashes framed them nicely.

“Y-yeah, sure, great sounds great.”

Bad and Skeppy worked on problems for a while, before Bad deemed Skeppy was good enough on his own, before they sat quietly and started going through their problems individually. After a while, Bad took out a piece of paper, a piece of paper Skeppy recognized, a note. His note. Skeppy wanted to go and grab the note from Bad and rip it up, but he couldn’t because he didn’t want to out himself as either a shitty person or the writer of the letters himself. Skeppy could tell you the letter word for word.

_ “Hi again, its me, S! I know it's surprising, but I’m very persistent!!! So, how are you? You’ve seemed to like these a lot, so I’ve decided to keep writing them. Sometimes I’ll see you reading them and you smile and that makes me endlessly happy. Sorry this one is short, but I still have a life of my own lol.” _

Bad chuckled, before placing the note in a small folder. Skeppy watched as Bad slipped the folder safely back into his bookbag, before packing the rest of his stuff up.

“It’s almost time for lunch, wanna head to the cafe together?” Bad asked. Skeppy once again short circuited, before picking up his own things and walking after Bad. The whole time the two talked, Skeppy learned that Bad’s favorite color was red, that he had an adorable little dog named Lucy (whom he affectionately called Rat) and weightlifted and competitively threw knives in his free time. 

“Whoa, dude you’re like seriously hardcore! Maybe one day we can lift together,” Skeppy half joked. Apparently Bad thought he was serious and replied “That sounds like fun, I’ll tell you when I’m available!” before walking over to his usual table.

“Guys I’m officially FUCKED.”

“What’s new?” Finn asked, filing his new acrylics. Vurb and Zelk were busy discussing what the best prank to play on Spifey was when he got out of the lunch line while TapL was playing bedwars on his laptop.

“Guys, this is serious. I got Bad to help me with math and now I’m double whipped. And THEN I had to learn that he WEIGHT LIFTS and throws KNIVES competitively. This guy is so fucking cool! What the heck. All I do is run and I’m not even really good at that.”

“Finn put down his nail file and looked at Skeppy.

“Skeppy, if we didn’t believe in you we wouldn’t have let you start this stupid pining charade. Just hang out with the guy; besides, now that you know he’s gay he could like you.”

“Just becuase he’s gay, doesn’t mean he likes me. That’s like, the first rule of being a homosexual and having a crush,” Skeppy lamented, laying his head down on the table.

  
  
  


It had been around 3 months into the semester, the letters continued, becoming a staple of Bad’s mornings, he even started leaving little notes of his own in the corner of the slots for the person to respond to. According to S they played at least one sport, had a piercing, liked gaming, wore glasses but mostly contacts, had dyed tips, and was a colossal scaredy-cat (his words). Bad came to think of S as a close friend, even asking for the others Discord and becoming friends up there. S was extremely careful about what they messaged, always typing and deleting, making sure they didn't say too much about who they actually were. Bad had to admit, S was addicting to talk to, and Bad would be lying if he didnt feel at least a little something for them. But Bad was too busy nursing a growing crush on Skeppy. It didn’t help that the tutoring and doing homework together became a common occurrence, that they became lifting buddies (and that Skeppy looked absolutely wonderful in his work out clothing), or that Skeppy and he’s texting history started to look less and less like scheduling small events to looking like they were lifelong friends.

But everything couldn’t stay like this. Bad was getting more invested in who S was each day, and Skeppy was getting more frustrated with holding his feelings back.

The first weird Skeppy occurrence was the bandana incident. Bad had come into school wearing a black with white checked bandana after Dream and George said it looked good on him. He walked in with it tied around his right wrist like a bracelet and was getting compliments saying it looked good on him before being pulled aside by Skeppy on his way to first block.

“Dude, why are you wearing that?”

“Because it looks cool and Dream and George told me it would look good on my right side to balance out the colors… why?”

Skeppy cursed under his breath before grabbing Bad’s arm, and attempting to undo the bandana.

“Wha- hey! S’geppy!”

“Dude, take that off you don’t know what it means.”

“What does it mean then?”

“I- I can’t tell you, now take it off!”

The two fought back and forth for a while before Bad let Skeppy win and took off the bandana (he didn’t understand what the big deal was, but Skeppy was obviously distressed by it).

The second weird Skeppy incident was asking about the earring. Skeppy was talking to the others about his style after Dream insulted his style.

“Oh yeah Skeppy, I've been meaning to ask, what’s the deal with your earring?”

Skeppy blushed, before his hand snapped up to his right ear, “Uhh, just style.”

“Then why only one?”

Skeppy once again looked utterly mortified and looked around before replying, “uhh, no reason…”

“I'll tell you the reason. It’s the 90’s symbolism,” Eret replied, drinking her lemonade. Skeppy glared at Eret before making a distressed noise when Bad asked what exactly that meant.

“It doesn’t mean anything, does it Eret?” Skeppy hissed through his teeth. The tallest of the three shrugged, pushing her glasses back up her nose.

The third and final weird Skeppy incident was the worst. It had started off as a friendly work session but ended in absolute radio silence.

“Hey Skeppy, can I use your eraser?”

“Yeah sure dude, it's just in my bag, the large pocket,” Skeppy replied, not looking up from his phone. Bad fished around in Skeppy’s bag which was unsurprisingly a mess.

“How do you even find anything in here? It’s a mess!” Bad reprimanded, as Skeppy laughed.

“It’s not that bad, you just need to find the ping spoofing cheesy fries lol.”

“Did you just say lol out loud? Oh my goddess, why am I friends with you,” Bad chuckled before finding a piece of paper. The paper had flowers and swirls and all kinds of decorations on it.

“Skeppy? Do you have a love letter~. Who’s it from?” Bad joked. Skeppy’s head snapped up, eyes widening.

“Dude, give that to me now.” Skeppy sounded distressed as he grabbed the paper from Bad, and shoved it in his bag. Grabbing his bag and heading out in a hurry, Bad barely registered the text on the back of the letter. On the back, in familiar writing were the words “FOR BAD <3”

  
  
  


For a popular guy, Skeppy was very good at hiding and avoiding people. Bad hadn’t seen or talked to Skeppy in almost two weeks. After the initial shock of Skeppy being S sunk in, it made sense. After googling what the handkerchief and earring meant (Bad was sure to reprimand his friends for that) he figured out what the big deal was. Skeppy was gay, or bi, or whatever, he liked Bad. The details about what S looked like fit Skeppy, the way they both tested, talked and wrote was similar. The way they talked about their friends. Bad was surprised he hadn’t figured it out sooner. The notes from S stopped during this time too. S was radio silent.No matter how many times he tried messaging on Discord, calling, and even writing letters and sticking them in the corner of his locker, S never responded. One day, after Bad was done wallowing in the sadness that is losing both of your best friends and crushes in one fell swoop, he got an idea. He texted all of his friends that he wasn’t going to be in school that day, and dressed in his most nondescript clothing. The day was normal, he made Dream, George and Sapnap swear not to give him away and waited for lunch. During lunch, Bad decided not to sit in his normal spot, instead choosing to sit with his back to where he knew Skeppy would enter from. Sure enough, Skeppy came over to the table and was about to sit down when he realized who was sitting at the table and tried to flee.

“Nnnnnnope!” Quackity said, pulling Skeppy down into the seat next to him. Skeppy looked absolutely terrified, and tried to worm out of quackity’s hold on his arm.

“Dude, seriously let go. I will kill you if you don’t.” Skeppy threatened. Quackity just smiled at Skeppy stupidly before getting elbowed in the face. When Quackity let go of Skeppy to hold his bleeding nose, Skeppy took off. Bad leapt up and began hurrying after him, running in the halls be damned, he had a boy to woo. Luckily Skeppy made one mistake, instead of going down a hallway that looped around like the 600 hall he went to a dead end hall like the 200 hall. Bad managed to corner Skeppy, and was utterly out of breath by the time he reached him.

“Skeppy wait! I just want to talk to you.”

“Talk!? If you talk then you’ll just affirm that you don’t like me back and I won’t be able to convince myself that it’s fine because you don’t have to know and it can’t hurt me,” He replied, sneering at Bad and trying out maneuver him. Skeppy did manage to get some headway, before Bad grabbed his arm.

“Dude, I suggest you let go before you get a matching bloody nose with Big Q.”

Bad built up all his courage and yanked Skeppy back, catching his lips with his own. Skeppy’s arm went slack before pushing Bad away.

“Dude, that’s an asshole move. You can’t just play with my fucking feelings like that. That’s so fucking shitty of you.” Skeppy said, tears streaming down his face.

“It’s not like that Skeppy! I do like you. Do you really think that low of me?” Bad asked, tears of his own escaping.

“I don’t know man! You just fucking kissed me to get me to stay here, and it’s not like you Like me like that so it’s not looking good for you huh?”

Bad looked back at Skeppy angrily.

“I don't like you back? You think I just kiss people to get them to stop? I have other ways of getting you to stop but I tried to choose the one that would hopefully prove to you that I actually fucking like you.” Bad shouted, before covering his mouth suddenly. Skeppy’s eyes widened, as he registered what Bad said.

“Bad, did you just-”

“Shut up.”

“B-”

“I said Shut Up.”

Skeppy reached out for Bad, but Bad deflected his hand easily, walking past him back to the lunch room.

Bad and Skeppy were both called down to the office to talk about the breaking of Quackity’s nose and the subsequent running and “horseplay”. Both he and Skeppy were given ISS and had to write an essay about what happened. Bad kept his eyes on his page, ignoring the many notes Skeppy left on his desk. At one point Skeppy seemed to just give up and just started talking to thin air.

“Hey Bad, I know you’re listening and pretending not to hear me because you’re mad at me, and for good reason, but I really wanted to let you know that I am sorry. I was mad, and scared and just so so emotionally weak. You kissing me just kind of felt like a cruel joke, but now that I’ve kind of calmed down, I’ve realized you’d never do that. You’re too nice. You nickname your dog Rat, you like baking gluten free muffins for your friends, you like beatboxing and singing stupid Frozen songs, you don’t cuss and instead say stupid stuff like quack or muffin. And you’d never intentionally hurt a friend’s feelings, especially if it was something as important as a crush on you. I think I knew all of that but I just… I’ve liked you for so long and now all of a sudden you’re saying you like me back, it feels like some cruel joke. I guess this was just a really round about way to say I’m sorry huh? I don’t expect you to say anything or even acknowledge me but… I just thought I should say it since you are leaving the school in around a month huh. Like I had said, congrats. Really.”

Skeppy then heard a sniffle from the desk beside him, and looked up to see Bad holding back tears.

“Listen, I’m not gonna forgive you right away, but i understand. We both said some things we didn’t mean to, and I get that. I just...needed some time. But if you’re willing to try this, then so am I.” Bad replied, reaching over the desks to hold Skeppy’s hand. Skeppy’s eyes widened as Bad looked up and gave him a sad smile.

  
  
  


It was almost graduation day, Bad was heading off to Tampa to get his Computer Science degree, and Skeppy was trying his best not to sound too broken up about it. The two had only been together for around a month and Skeppy was already too attached to not be able to see his boyfriend everyday.

“S’Geppy, I’ll talk to you every day. Besides I’ll be rooming with Eret, so they can keep me in check to make sure I’m not overworking myself,” Bad reassured, kissing Skeppy lightly, “‘Sides, you already have me on speedial, and I’ll try to answer every time, ok?”

Skeppy curled up into Bad’s arms and nuzzled his head under Bad’s chin, “ok, I trust you.” The two soon fell asleep cuddled into each other, the note Skeppy was writing soon forgotten.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


EXTRA SCENE: Bad finished moving his boxes into the room, Eret lounging on their bed, before picking up a spare sheet of paper sitting on the floor.

“You dropped this.”

_ “Hey Bad, Happy graduation! I didn’t expect to be here at this point in my life, a cute boyfriend off to college and a high school senior. I’ll be joining you soon!! I’m still going to be running track this year, so if you have time i'd love it if you could come to a meet. I’m sad you’re gone, but I know no matter what you’re still there n Tampa missing me too so that makes me feel beter ironically. I’m going to cry at graduation, so be ready for that. I should tell you what this letter is all about though huh? I wanted to tell you that since I first say you i was like wow, tht guys cute. And then I wnet who, he’s straight and then you oepned your mouth and I had to sop myslef from falling aboart becuase oh my god were you perfect. And you are! Sorry there are so many mistakes, its late and I’m sad but its fine because at the time of writing im cuddled in your arms and I feel safe. You make me feel safe Bad. And I hope i do the safe for you. _

_ -love S keppy :P _

**Author's Note:**

> For more content, check out my twitter Ros_makesart.  
> Comments and kudos are always appreciated!


End file.
